Friends to thank for this'
by ML-TheMaster
Summary: When Emily is attacked, the UCOS team want to be able to find out who's responsible, - but when other members of UCOS' families, start being targeted, the team have to come face to face with one of their greatetst rivals.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Sandra's POV**_

'Morning' She says as she walks in, and notices Jack sat the desk and Brian Lane

'Mornin' Jack replies,

'Morning Sandra' Brian replies, as he hangs his trust old scarf over the door and sits down,

'Gerry running late is he?'

'Well you know what he's like on a Monday morning' Jack replied, 'calls it his extended weekend'

'Oh yeah, what did he get up to?'

'Search me, I didn't speak to him this weekend' Jack said.

'What?' Sandra asked, looking over some files,

'I didn't catch him, tried him a few times'

'That's not like Gerry'

'Welll, it looks like were on his own until the man shows his face in.' She said putting the files down, 'anymore news on the Safhill investigation?'

'Nope, Millie Skelton still isn't keen on making a statement, - with that it means Longfield can't be caught'

'Jesus Christ, if Millie Skelton will testify what she told you off the record, then we can nail Eddie Longfield for Safhill's manslaughter, - wasting our bloody time is that woman, I'll tell her myse'

'Now lets not start frightening the witnesses, we're supposed to be trying to get her to help us after all.' She interrupts, knowing that it'll send 'Memory' into a huff for the rest of the morning.

_**Jack's POV**_

He checks his watch

'Quarter to bloody one, and still no sign of him, what's the matter with him' he shouts, loud enough for the other pair to hear,

'Probably still dozing' Brian exclaims,

'Not half way through a shift he doesn't.' He looks at Sandra's face. She's worried,

'You said you didn't get in touch with him all weekend?' she enquires,

'Nope, couldn't get in touch, tried him at least five times'

'That's not like Gerry'

'I know,'

'When you're sleeping, you don't normally hear the phone' Brian buts in,

'Brian,' Sandra clouts him, placing a virtual zip across his face.

'Anyone got Emily's Number' he asks,

Sandra shakes her head,

'Brian'

'Memory' shakes his head,

'BRIAN' Jack shouts,

'Not a clue'

'Thank you'

Half past two, and still no word, 'Stickland's going to be here in 15 minutes, what are we going to tell him, one of our officers off the job'

'Nothing new' Brian insists, 'he went off for a fortnight without telling anyone three years ago' He points the finger at Jack,

'Shut up' he replies, 'Esther would be thrilled to hear you talking like that wouldn't she.'

'Brian' Sandra shouts, 'that's enough,'

Just then, Sandra's mobile rings, she races to answer it, 'DS Sandra Pullman, oh Gerry Hi, what? What's happened? 'Gerry calm down, calm down, surely they'll be doing everything to help her. Listen, me and Jack are on our way over there now.'

She puts the phone in her pocket and goes to get her coat,

'Well?' she looks at Jack.

'Well what's happened?'

'Gerry's at St Thomas' Hospital, Emily's been attacked.'

'Oh God'

'So me and you are going to the hospital'

'What about me?' Brian asked,

'You can tell Strickland where we are, in the middle of getting on with the Safhill case,'

'Oh Charming'

'Call it punishment'

'I call it hard work madam' Brian shouts, but Sandra and Jack are already well outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Gerry's POV**_

He's at her bedside, playing the father role which he's grown to like over the past few years, 'come on' he murmurs, 'Em, don't go now, not like this.'

This isn't like Gerald Raymond Standing, frightened, worried, but he guesses that even when you're only the father 'in abstentia' as Brian would say, 'Sandra's coming, Jack's coming Em, we're all here waiting for you'.

Inside he's getting very worried, they'd had a blazing row over something basic, Emily has been offered a job as a senior officer in the NZPF (New Zealand Police Force), and at 33, she wants Gerry to jack everything in to come out with her to take on the role of housekeeper, when he'd turned it down she'd called him a selfish and bitter man before he stormed off to the pub. When he returned he'd found the door kicked in, Emily with blood gushing from the nose unconscious

'If you're up their guv'nor,' he prays, 'I'd love it if you could just pull a few strings for me'. He crosses himself just to make sure that it gets there, like the sending of an important message,

'Mr Driscoll' the nurse says,

'Mr Standing actually,' I'm Emily's adoptive father,' he says, trying to justify his reason for being there without being 'N.O.K.'

'Okay, a Miss Pullman and a Mr Halford are here to see you, would you mind seeing them or do you want them sent away?'

'No, send them in please'

'Okay'

He sits waiting at the bed, clutching Emily's arm,

'Gerry' Sandra says from the door.

'Thank God you're here' he says as he gives the DS a massive hug,

'How is she?' Jack asks?

'The problem is how much blood she's lost they keep telling me' Gerry says, 'Sandra, I can't lose her, I just cant'. He is close to weeping, he's so worried,

'She's in the best hands here Gerry' - Jack tries to reassure, 'you'd rather her be here'

'I'd rather her be at home, safe and sound, and well' he says, his words coming out too quickly, he turns to Jack, 'I'm sorry'

Jack nods, he knows how Gerry's feeling, Mary was just the same,

'What happened?'

Gerry pulls some chairs up and asks Sandra and Jack to sit down, he goes through everything what had happened in terms of the row, and how he had gone to the pub and come home to find her on the floor of the house. 'She'd obviously been struck by something, heavy is what the doc said,'

'Any idea what could have caused this?' Sandra asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Has Emily been involved in any arguments?'

'Nope'

Sandra throws a disbelieving look at him,

'Well I dunno, do I? I mean I don't see her that much outside of things like yesterday,'

'Well, what could have brought the attack on?' Jack asks,

'Well,' Gerry says, fishing in his pocket, 'this was a message found right at the side of her,'

He passes it to Sandra, it read's _'You've got your "friends" to thank for this'_

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jack asked,

'I don't know, but its our first clue anyway' he responds, 'rest assured, when I get my hands on whoever did this then they'll be regretting it, for a long, long time.'

'Gerry' Sandra says, sensing trouble. Her pager goes,

'CLMEIMMRS'

She has to go and return the call,

_**Sandra's POV**_

She dials the first number in her phonebook, the message, 'Call me immediately, Robert Strickland' tells her that there is something she needs to know, and needs to know now.

'Sir?'

'Sandra, thanks for calling back so quickly' Strickland says from his office, 'I'm aware of the situation, how's WPC Driscoll?'

'Emily? She should be ok?'

'How's Gerry?'

'Well, trying to cope, I assure you sir that he's determined'

'Well I'm sorry Sandra, but I'm going to have to tell you that I don't want him to be anywhere near the investigation, as he is the last person to have seen Emily Driscoll'

'What?

'I'm sorry but we are going to have to ask all of the Unsolved Crimes and Open case Squad to ensure that they keep their distance from this investigation, because the CID are going to be forced to be involved on their own. - Under no circumstances Sandra must any of you be involved'

'Okay Sir, not what I wanted to hear, but I respect the decision.'

'Okay Sandra, but remember **no investigations from UCOS'**

'Thank you sir' Sandra says hanging up, she returns to the ward to tell Jack of what Strickland has told her.

Jack's POV

The moment Sandra walks in and asks her to come with him, he has a nagging feeling of what's coming,

'Who was that?'

'Bob, telling me two things, firstly we're not allowed to be on the case'

'And?'

'Gerry's a suspect?'

'What?' he says disbelievingly, 'do you think Gerry would do something like that to Emily?'

'Course not' she replies, 'but obviously Jack, Gerry is officially the last person who speaks to him'

'Who's going to tell him?' Sandra stares back 'Nope, we're off the case, I cant say that to him,'

'Actually Jack' Sandra says, 'you're right, not going to tell him, it's Bob's job.'

They head back in.

'Gerry, have you slept last night?' he asks,

'Not a bleedin wink,'

'Well go home, have a bath, have some hours kip, me and Sandra will keep the fort'

'Okay, but the moment she wakes ring me'

'We will Gerry,' Sandra says, 'now try and relax'

'Easier said than done.'

Around 6:30pm, and he and Sandra have now been there for nearly four hours, 'only 30 odd' he says,

'No time for a eulogy' Sandra corrects, 'she's still alive'

Slowly but surely she notices Emily's eyes flickering,

'Jack, she's waking up.'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Sandra's POV**_

'Hi Emily, its me' - she says, 'How are you?'

'Where am I?' Emily replies, still trying to wake up and get come round,

'You're in the hospital, you've been attacked,'

Emily nods,

'Emily love, how are you feeling?' Jack asks,

'Sore, my head hurts'

Around 15 minutes and Emily has come round and has started to come round,

'How'd I end up here'

'Your dad' she begins,

'Don't call him that,' Emily corrects, Gerry's deceit is still hurting

'Okay then, Gerry found you on the floor when he came back from the pub, he said you'd had a row,'

'That's right' Emily mentioned, 'the man doesn't want to go to New Zealand with me'

'Well,' Jack suggested, 'London is all he's known, its where his roots are, where his friends are,'

'Emily, I thought you insisted he wasn't your dad?'

Emily sighs, she knows Sandra is right

'Emily, just to let you know' she says, 'Gerry's a suspect, did he attack you?'

'How can you suggest such a thing'

'I'm afraid that's Strickland Emily, not me, not Sandra' Jack says,

'What Strickland is saying is that as Gerry was the last person known to have seen you before you got attacked, - what he doesn't know is about your row,' she explains, 'come on,' she thinks to herself, 'and if he found out that you two had had a row..'

'Dad didn't attack me' Emily says,

'Well that clear that up'

'Gerry passed us this note' Jack said. He passed over the note as Emily looked over it, 'that's what the person who attacked me shouted before they came at me?'

'Could you point out a voice?'

'Not really, I just remember the words that's all?'

'Any idea why you were targeted?'

'Nope'

_**Gerry's POV**_

He wakes up at half past eight, 'Christ, have I been asleep that long?' he asks himself, 'got to get back to the hospital,'

He picks his phone and immediately flicks through the phonebook, - and dial's the boss' number,

'Hello' Sandra replies,

'Its me, how's she doing?'

'she's come round'

'Well, I'm on my way back, - what's Strickland said'

'That he doesn't want us near the case'

'Well sod that, that's my daughter in hospital and I don't care what he says, I'm going to find this person and make sure that they are held responsible, see you in a bit'

'Ger' Sandra says, but its too late, he's already hung up.

_**Sandra's POV**_

She goes back into the room, where she receives another pager, 'CLMEIMRS' - the same message that she'd received earlier,

'Sir' she says as Strickland answers

'Sandra,' he says, 'We want you to arrest Gerry Standing?'

'Why?'

'For Attempted murder of Emily Driscoll'

'I cant do that?'

'Why?'

'One, Gerry is a colleague, and two - Emily has told me it wasn't him'

'She would say that,'

'Oh sure she would, - lie through her teeth to get someone who lets say is loyal and protective of her simply because he doesn't want to leave' she stops, realising she's saying more than she should.

'What?'

'That's for Emily to say'

'Well, I want him brought in'

'Why don't you speak to Emily first, before trying to fit everything round Gerry Standing.'

Strickland is speechless,

'Plus sir, a matter of hours ago you were telling me that none of my team were to be involved, so what's it to be, either UCOS are involved, or we are not, we cant just do the CIDs work for them.'

She hangs up,

She walks back in to find Jack sat with Emily

'Gerry's on his way back' she says 'don't tell him that he's been labelled as a suspect'

'He'll do his nut'

'Well I've just done mine

When he eventually arrives she and Jack decide leave them to it,

'Gerry you going to be in tomorrow?' Jack asks,

'I'll be there'

'Okay'

_**Jack's POV**_

He's at home now, in his garden, a quiet glass in his hand talking to Mary,

'So Mary, any idea about this one?' - 'that's what I was thinking' he reassures her, imagining her face sounding surprised, 'but why target Emily?' 'it could be because of her going to New Zealand, but why beat her half to death over it? Us? Possibly, but why Emily? Anyway, I'm off to bed, night love, talk to you tomorrow.' He says as he heads back inside,

'What about if it is about us?' he asks himself before nodding off.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Strickland's POV**_

He's called a meeting, for 9am Tuesday morning with the tagline - don't be late. Sandra's been here since half past 8, she's not said a word to him, not even an apology,

'She's right you know Bob' he thinks to himself, 'you are trying to get this pretty much solved using the easy option.'

'Sir' Gerry says as he walks in,

'Morning, how's Emily' he asks 'please don't mention suspects' he prays,

'she's doing fine, got any suspects sir?'

'Well we have one' he admits, 'but they do have an alibi' he confirms,

'Well whoever it is, then I'm going to give him a talking to'

'Through the mirror' Strickland thinks,

Around 9, and both Jack and Brian are in place for them to discuss the case,

'Good morning everyone, DS Pullman and I had a discussion this morning about what to do with this case, and with recognition of the importance and the passion from herself to be able to get a result in this case, the Criminal Investigation Department are going to be supporting the Unsolved Crimes and Open Case Squad are going to leading this case.' He turned to Gerry, 'I think you should take a back seat in this because of the personal nature, but that's up to you'

'Gerry's as determined as everybody to get involved in this case' Sandra assured,

'Of course, but its important that he does nothing silly, otherwise then UCOS will not be allowed to take part in any of this investigation again. In the meantime, I will speak with DS Pullman '

_**Sandra's POV**_

'Okay sir, thank you' Sandra said as Strickland left, 'we now move onto the message that was found at Emily's house, **You've got your friends to thank for this" **any idea what it could possibly relate to?'

'Well in terms of 'friends' Gerry said 'what the hell does that mean?'

'Well, doesn't she have any friends?' Jack asked.

'She's not like you Gerry is she?' she jokes, forcing a laugh from Brian and Jack,

'Very funny, its not your relative who's got beaten up,

'THAT'S IT!' Brian exclaims,

'What?'

'relative'

'You mea-'

'Gerry, anybody got any problems with you?' He interrupted 'Anybody with anything against you'

'Well, that doesn't explain why the message reads you've got your friends to thank for this' Jack said,

'I think you're right there' Gerry said, 'if I'm the target then why say 'friends to thank for this'

'That could work though' she says,

'what do you mean?'

'Well - you're not Emily's father'

'So wouldn't that mean they could use the term 'friend' to hurt you even more in this'

'But who'd, have a grudge just against me?'

'That's the thing' Jack said, 'against you personally? Hence whereas someone would have a motive for attacking Emily - got the promotion in New Zealand, someone doesn't want her to take it up?'

Her phone goes,

'Hello UCOS? - Right I'll be upstairs straight away, thank you sir'

'Who was that?'

'Bob needs me upstairs straightaway, says its really really important'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Strickland's POV**_

'Thank God you're here' he says as Sandra walks into the room,

'Something wrong sir?' she asks, sounding worried at why he's had to call her privately,

'Sandra, some car ploughed straight in, head on collision into Esther Lane's car this morning down in the High Street,

'What?'

'We believe that Esther Lane was deliberately targeted because of her relations to the UCOS team'

'You mean that Esther was attacked, and the car was driven straight into hers, purely because

'Indeed,'

'Any particular reason why?'

'This,' he says pulling out a note 'this was on the windscreen of Mary's car'

'You mean Esther,'

'Yes' - He hands over the note

'_You've got your friends to thank for this'_

'It seems that we've got a calling card' Sandra says,

'What are you going to do about Brian?'

'Well we need to tell him now,'

_**Brian's POV**_

'No' he says to Sandra, 'No' he says, disbelievingly,

'What's up?' Jack says, noticing his face,

'Its Esther' he says, 'she's had someone crash right into the car,'

'Is she ok?'

'Mark's at the hospital right now' Sandra says, 'and Jack, look at this,'

Sandra shows them the note which Strickland had showed her earlier on,

'Well that means that the focus has got to be on the UCOS' Jack said, 'why would they target Emily, and Esther'

'Well, who could it be?' he asks, 'All I want to know is who's tried to do my Esther over'.

'Any sign of a plate or anything?'

'Well, officers are at the scene now' Sandra says, 'Gerry' she calls, 'me and you are going down there now, but be on your best'

'What about me?' Brian asks,

'you stay up here with Jack, we'll ring you through the reg. of the car'

_**Gerry's POV**_

Its around half past 12 when they arrive, the cars are still there. He recognizes the now roofless one belonging to Memory and Esther, but the other one already looks familiar,'

'I think we've had this car before?' he says,

'What?'

'Well it'd certainly fit in with someone wanting to get back at UCOS'

'But who?' she asks, 'it's a bloody needle in a flippin haystack, all the people we've put away,'

'Which would make people who've only got short terms out now to get at us?'

Sandra nods,

They get out of the car and take an immediate interest in the blue one, which had clearly been vacated before the impact,

'Take a look of this reg please Jack' Sandra says on the mobile, 'AP 54 OPE'

Jack types the letters into the computer,

'Shit' he says,

'What's the matter?'

'Really want to know?'

'Course Jack,'

'Richard Malcom Hanson'

'How can he have done it, he's inside?'

'Well the car's in his name, and he arguably has a real motive'

'But he's inside?'

'Well it's the name we have.'

_**Sandra's POV**_

'Do you think Hanson's behind these?' Gerry asks,

'Well he'd be the obvious one, we've tried to get him sent down for years and when we succeed, he promises retribution against us.'

'But the only thing that doesn't make sense in that instance is how on earth his car managed to get here today?'

'Because he's in the slammer, yeah'

'Unless someone's working for him.'

'Who'd be doing that though?' she states unconvinced, 'The girlfriend ran away when he got sent down, and the son's going straight, he helped us get him'

'But who? Unless he's free?'

_**Strickland's POV**_

It's the end of the day and he's come down, as soon as he heard that it was Hanson's car he had to get down there,

'Its definitely Hanson's car' he asks,

'Yes' Jack says, 'clear as anything, - but he's in prison, so he couldn't of,

'Not at the moment'

Gasps come from everyone around,

'What?' Jack asks,

'Hanson's out on Licence at the moment, an Appeal into his conviction over Mary's death'

But why is he out?'

'H.R.C job released a month ago'

'Bloody hell,' Gerry snaps, 'I cant understand how every time we send some scum down that it easily gets released because of Human Rights, what about Mary Halfords Human Rights.'

'Alright Gerry, thank you Jack says, 'Sir, I am profoundly angry that you've not told us any of this, the man is responsible for the murder of my wife, and you did not think to tell us.' Jack storms away

'However' he says trying to compose himself, 'given he's not supposed to have any contact with any of you or your families, he's due to be returned to prison tomorrow,

'Well, that gives him the window to do this,' Sandra says, 'he knows that an appeal's going to prove very much futile so why not go after us while he's out.'

'Right well its up to you, but be careful not to try and make this fit around Hanson, just because he's back in jail doesn't mean that the attacks might stop.'

'Does he always act like that?' He asks Sandra once Gerry and Brian have left,

'Who?'

'Halford'

'Well sir, given you concealed something he had every right to know about, plus at the start of this case tried to focus the blame on one of my officers, I'm angry at you too.'

'He leaves'

_**Jack's POV**_

'I cant believe it Mary' he tells his late wife, 'He's been out for a month and nobody thought to tell me, that said, probably a blessing as I'd have only done something I'd be regretting.' 'I know that love' he continues, knowing his wife would disapprove 'but Strickland should be telling us, I mean him knowing he was out meant he could be a suspect, but nope, tries to put it all on Gerry, still hope he doesn't find out. - I'll pass on your regards to him tomorrow. Night love'

He turns to the face the door, 'we've got him Mary, don't worry.'

He gets inside,

'Now believe that yourself Halford.'


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_Sandra's POV_

**Its Wednesday, and last nights comment to Strickland still feels as good as ever, Jack's right, why on earth they didn't tell him that Hanson had been released, - out for over a month, certainly enough time for him to make his mark. Day release, all that's needed for the Ricky Hanson's of this world to make their mark, and get something back at the UCOS team.**

**She mulls it over, one thing though doesn't really make sense - Strickland said that Hanson was due to be returned to prison because**

'**He must know something' she realises, 'why else can they return him to prison for licence in correlation to the UCOS group'**

**She notes it down as she arrives at St Anne's Home, where Mum is waiting for her twice weekly visit.**

'**Hello love' Grace says as she sees her daughter walk in, 'Now Eleanor, this is my daughter Sandra, she works for the Metropolitan Police.'**

'**Pleased to meet you' she says as she shakes the hand of the young trainee, she could only be about 17, 18 at best.**

'**The Met, my uncle works there.'**

'**Oh really' Sandra says, 'what's his name'**

'**Robert, Robert Strickland'**

'**Robert'**

'**Quite literally Bob's my uncle' Eleanor says,**

'**Quite so' Sandra laughs falsely, 'I work with your uncle at the Met'**

'**Do you**

'**She's a Detective Superintendent, just like her dad was' Grace says proudly. 'Your new boyfriend, go on tell him about her'**

'**Mum' Sandra says,**

'**Oh its alright' Eleanor says 'you'll understand. My boyfriend Richard got released on a Licence last month, silly man broke the terms but its so unfair, he insists that he was set up by a bent copper, trying to blame him. Daft bastard even tried to run him over.'**

**Sandra's eyes twitched, she hated anyone angry at Jack Halford, given what he'd been through, even if he hurt her, he'd done little wrong,**

'**Eleanor, do you know what Richard was sent to prison for?' she asks,**

'**What?' Grace asks,**

'**Don't worry Mum'**

'**Nothing,' Eleanor protests, 'like I said he was set up by a group of bent coppers. My uncle doesn't approve of him though.'**

'**Your uncle knows about him and you'**

'**Yes, Rob got him released on Licence so he could meet me, made me go with a rape alarm and everything'**

'**Can I ask one more thing Eleanor?'**

'**Yes'**

'**Why is Richard going back to prison?'**

'**What?' Grace asks,**

'**Don't worry Grace' Eleanor says, 'some other copper said he was hanging around the bent one's neighbourhood, so they've nicked him just like that, that's justice for you.'**

'**Okay Eleanor, thank you for your time'**

**Around half an hour later, having said goodbye to Mum she goes back to the car to ring Gerry,**

'**Meet me at mine, pronto, I've got a new lead'**

_**Gerry's POV**_

After Sunday evening, it doesn't take Gerry long to get round to Sandra's house to hear the latest on the case.

'Well, whats the news?' he asks,

'Gerry, HRC didn't come into it'

'It didn't'

'Nope'

'Then who got that piece of crap out of there,'

'I know' Sandra says, pulling a piece of paper. She writes the nam

'You're joking right?' he laughs when he sees the paper, he notices her face, 'You're not serious,'

'Yep'

'But what's he got to do with it,'

'His niece and Hanson are dating, what he's done is to try and get him to meet her so she knows what he's like'

'But that's illegal, he shouldn't have been allowed out in the first place,'

'You know what more,'

'There's more' Gerry asks, still struggling to take it in,

'Hmm' Sandra nods, 'Now Gerry I'm telling you this but you best not flip'

'What's that supposed to mean,'

'I was given an order by Strickland to arrest you on Monday. When I told him that Emily had informed us that you'd not done anything, he refused to believe it,'

'So you think he knows Hanson's done anything.' Gerry asks, remarkably calmly,

'Well there's only one way to find out I guess' Sandra says, as she walks towards the door,

He's coming too, 'wouldn't miss it for the world' he says

_**Strickland's POV**_

He's sat in the office when Sandra followed by Standing walks into the office

'Sandra' he says rising from his seat,

'Detective Superintendent Pullman' she says, 'this is Gerry Standing, UCOS, we want a word Bob'

'A word, about what?'

'Oh I think you know' she says.

All he can do is sit down.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Strickland's POV**_

He's sat in the interview room, 'what am I doing here?' he asks himself privately as Sandra and Gerry sit down,

'Come on then, spill the beans' she tells him rather snappily,

'What?'

'Your niece has told us that you pulled some strings to get Hanson out on Licence,'

'What niece?'

'Eleanor'

'And how would you know her,'

'She's working at my Mum's home Bob,'

Strickland sighs,

'I only got Hanson released to try and show to Ellie that he's not worth her time,' he explains to the two unconvinced faces on the other side of the interview table,

'But why then did you tell us that it was a HRC job which got him out?'

'And' Gerry says standing up, 'why did you give DS Pullman an order to arrest me?'

He looks at Sandra, 'you told him?'

'Well, I can hardly arrest him telepathically' she retorts,

'So then, what are you going to tell us?' Gerry peers over at him, with a face growing more and more with Thunder.

_**Gerry's POV**_

'Well do you believe him?' He asks Sandra as he makes a cup of tea, Brian's still at the Hospital with Esther and Jack's gone to look at the houses, to see whether they can gather anything extra,

'Well, its damn irresponsible for him to get Hanson out in the first place, so why not try and put things right.' Sandra replies,

'But was that the only reason why he got Hanson recalled? I mean Sandra he didn't tell us who'd done those attacks on Emily and Esther,'

'That could purely fit in with what he's saying'

'You mean what?'

'Well Eleanor didn't give the impression that Strickland wants her to be with Hanson, so what he could be saying about him disapproving of her relationship with him could well be actually true,'

'About grassing on him to get him sent straight back'

'The thing with that though is for all his testimony about wanting to ensure that Hanson went back inside as soon as, it doesn't label Hanson to the crime,'

'But the car does,'

'Only his name,' Gerry says, 'doesn't mean he was driving it,'

'So you don't think it was Hanson'

He nods, 'I do but we need whoever's done this needs to make a mistake, none of what we have as concrete so far can be use against Hanson'

Sandra nods in agreement, 'it's flimsy at best, we need to see what Hanson has to say, see whether we can get him to cooperate.'

'Fat chance, 'specially if Bob's done him up the creek.

_**Hanson's POV**_

He's sat with all the other prisoners, peed off, Strickland did him for a fool, only he could have set something like this up to get him back in there. But when he gets out, whether Strickers likes lit or not, he's going to be around, and probably looking forward to a second

'Oh Christ, what the hell do you want?' he asks as his two uninvited guests as they sit down,

'Firstly that's no way to speak to someone who might be able to help you get something back at Bob Strickland,' Gerry says,

'What?'

'Charges are being considered against DAC Strickland for what he did to get your licence revoked, but,'

'But what?'

'We need you to cooperate with us first,'

'How?' he shouts, before he realises that Jack's missing, 'where's Halford, finally snuffed it has he?'

'He's waiting to speak to you outside now' Sandra fibs, 'Mary asks about you all the time' Standing continues,

'Well don't tell him to come in'

'We wont, if you help us'

Hanson's for once impressed with UCOS.

'What do you want then?' he asks,

'Emily Driscoll and Esther Lane, two members of the families of the UCOS team have been attacked recently, know anything about them?' Sandra asks

'Nope?'

'Then why on earth was your car pulled away from the crash site,'

'I was only out a month,

'Well these attacks were two or three days ago'

'I don't know, I spent all the time at home, part of the Licence, basically a house arrest,'

'Why should I believe you?'

'What do I get lying from lying to you'

'Ricky, we've seen that side already' Gerry says, 'don't push it on that one, you got your freedom last time.'

'Well, I'm telling you that I know sod all, and that's the truth.'

'Anyway, we're going, we'll be back,'

'Tell him to croak it will you,'

'Still, Ricky, nice to know you've got a loyal bird on your arm'

For once, Gerry can see Ricky Hanson, genuinely puzzled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**First of All, apologies for not being upto date on this one, been really busy recently with Uni work which takes the priority of course. Hoping that you will still enjoy my work, ML.**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**Gerry's POV**_

'What's the matter Ricky?' he asks 'Missing your girl already?'

'You what?'

'Eleanor' Sandra says, 'she's certainly being loyal?'

'What the hell are you on about?'

'Eleanor Strickland, she's told us that you're a troubled soul?'

'That bitch doesn't want to be near me?'

'What?' he asks,

'She dumped me on Monday, after I told her what I was in for, and guess what happens on Monday night? I get a call 'someone' says that I'm approaching you guys again and that sends me in, - who could that be?'

'So your saying you broke up on bad terms with her?'

'Too bloody right'

They leave quickly, and head back to the UCOS room at the Met, Jack's come over from the hospital, Brian's taking a couple of days off,

'How is she?' he asks Jack,

'She's okay now, a couple of broken bones, but she'll be ok' Jack replies,

'How's Brian?' Sandra asks,

'You know what he's like'

'Anyway, we've been interviewing Strickland?' he picks up the point

'Strickland?' Jack responds surprised, 'you mean our Strickland?'

'The very same.'

'What the hell has Bob got to do with it.'

'Jack,' Sandra says, coming to put her hands on his shoulders, 'Strickland was the one who arranged for Hanson to be released.

'You what?'

'Come with me please' Sandra says calmly, Jack does what he's told.

_**Jack POV**_

'He did what?' he asks Sandra as he walks into her office, she closes the door. He's not too sure on this, either she's going to be giving him an ear bashing or she's going to bring case upto speed. Inside, he's furious,

'Jack, me and Gerry formally interviewed Rob this morning'

'Formally, you mean under caution?'

'Nope, but that is an option we may seek to take up on'

'But why would he? What's Strickland got to do with any of this?'

'Hanson is going out with Strickland's niece, and apparently he disapproves, so he says he got

'But that's gross misconduct, and perverting the course of justice isn't it,

'Indeed' Sandra says, nodding. 'We can have him for that.'

She's relieved to see Jack smile.

_**Sandra's POV**_

'So what the hell have we got then?' Jack asks, sitting down, she's surprised, Jack's usually really mild mannered, but then again Hanson's the one person who could really get under his skin, they do have history and that's why she's so worried, if Jack could have five minutes with Hanson then Hanson would be coming off physically worse off. She, and he both know it, hence why Hanson is very much

'Well, Eleanor Strickland told us that Strickland arranged for Hanson to be released on Licence, when myself and Gerry pushed him on this, he admits that he did arrange for Hanson to be released, but he said that he ensured that Hanson would be returned to prison,

'But that doesn't mean anything for us does it?' Jack replies 'Hanson was out when these attacks took place, and his car obviously there when

'The thing is though' Gerry replies, 'if these attacks now dry up then everything points at Hanson, he has the motive, and the evidence points to Hanson,

'But he insists he knows nothing about it, and he did say that there was little that he had to gain now from lying to us' she adds, she cant believe that she thinks he's innocent.

'So you're saying he's innocent' Jack says, suddenly eyeing her with a glare of anger,

'Nope, but what I am saying is that we haven't got anything concrete on H

'His bloody car was found at the scene, it happens that he has a massive hatred for the four of us, and it all happens while he's on the outside'

'But Jack, we cant just have this stuck on Hanson, yes everything points at Ricky Hanson,

'I can see it,'

'But let i

'I'm sorry, but if anyone else cant see it, or is ignoring it, then I don't want to be here.'

'Ja-' she says as he s

'Don't want to know Sandra, unless you're going to take Sandra seriously.

And with that, he leaves.

_**Jack's POV**_

He's alone now, sat with Mary, as soon as he got in, he regretted what he'd said, 'She's right you know love. You are too.' He admits, 'made a real prat of myself in there, but you know how Hanson pulls on the nerves love, after what he did, what he did to you, anyway, going to go back in there, make it up to her tomorrow. Night Mary,'


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**Sandra's POV**_

'Morning Jack' she says, as she sees him walking through the door, he looks older than usual, she's sure that something has been bothering him, he knows that Mary will have been talking to him, and that

'Morning Sandra' he says, looking over at her, 'Sandra, about yesterday'

'No need Jack,'

'Well you know how Hanson gets at me'

'I know Jack, we all do, which means its so important to avoid getting het up about this. That's why we didn't take you down to the prison to meet Hanson yesterday. You hate him, and he hates you, but you must ensure that you don't go off and

'I will do Sandra' he promises, 'I'll do my best to anyway, just nail him.'

'Jack' she says,

He goes and sits down, and opens up his computer, she's worried about him, its not just that he's het up with Hanson, but he's still furious at Strickland for getting him released, despite what he might have done to get him back in. That Hanson is possibly a suspect means that he is determined to ensure that he can keep holed up in prison for as long as he can, why should he worry? What Hanson did means that he aint going to be getting out of prison without being inside a box.

'How's Esther?' she asks trying to change the subject,

'Not too bad, she's come round,' he replies, she says she remembers a girl running past the car before the other one ploughed into her.'

'Can she describe her?'

'Sketchy, about 18, with black hair, five foot six,'

She mulls over the details, coming to the same conclusion again.

'Jack, I need you to come with me

_**Strickland's POV**_

He's back with Pullman and Standing, they are interviewing him again,

'Now come on Bob' Sandra tells him, 'we want the whole story this time, not just a couple of details,'

'There's not more I can say other than what I have already told you'

'Then how did you get Hanson released?' Gerry asks, walking over towards him,

'I'd be careful Standing, you do not intimidate a senior officer,' he says, trying to assert his dwindling authority over the Unsolved Crime and Open Case

'Bob, we could make this under caution, if you want it to be done to the letter' Sandra says, 'Graham Greene would think of his DAC been arrested though,' he sits down, not want

'Why did you get Hanson released?' Sandra asked,

'I've told you that already' he says his temper rising, 'I disapproved of Eleanor going out with Ricky, but she said that she wanted to meet him, insisting that he was done up by bent coppers'

'You mean us' Gerry replied,

'Yes' Sandra confirms, 'she told me that Ricky was done by a set of bent coppers.'

'Funny though in it' Gerry says, 'You becoming a becoming a bent copper to correct something bent you did in the first place.'

'I said be careful Standing' he shoots back at him,

'Robert Strickland, I'm arresting' Sandra begins, giving him a threatening glance,

'Ok, alright' he says, 'I did something wrong in getting him released, all I did was say that I felt his conviction was unsafe and that I felt in the public interest to get him released,

'So you told a senior officer that a nailed on case, which we had worked on for years, was unsafe, knowing full bloody that you were giving him a wild chase, That's great Bob, bloody wonderful,

'I got him back in though, said that he'd been in your neighbourhood, and he's back in now, what's the matter.'

'I'll tell you what the matter is, we have Emily Driscoll, and Esther

'I knew I should have kept you off this case, and especially you' he says pointing fiercely at Gerry'

'Aye, because you were frightened you'd get caught, and so tried to foster the blame on my colleague'

'He was a legitimate suspect' he pleads,

'Well, if you ignore the fact that Emily confirmed to us that it wasn't him,

'No wonder Jack Halford feels like throttling thee'

'He's not still mad about Hanson is he?'

'Well, have Elizabeth murdered, knowing who did it, and how they manage to keep evading what they deserve, have to care for her until the day she dies, and learn that though they got the man responsible, that a corrupt officer, Gerry fires back, loving to see the DAC squirm.

'I am not corrupt,' he shouts back at the pair of them,

'Whole load of evidence says differently Rob, don't dig deep, the core's too hot.' Sandra shouts, and they leave. As they get out of Stricklands office, they both smile, on their way back to the office.

Back inside the office, Strickland looks over to the door, 'bastards' he says under his breath.

_**Jack's POV**_

He's outside the home with

'Now I'm going to wait along the corridor, if she asks who you are, just say that you're my uncle,

'Uncle?'

'Well, I cant say that you're my brother can I?' she teases, stopping immediately, she can tell

'What's she told us so far?'

'That Hanson was done by bent coppers, and that she's with him'

'But whats the truth?'

'Well Hanson and her broke up on bad terms, which she didn't say, and also she didn't mention Strickland was behind getting Hanson back inside for 'breaking' his licence,'

'Which we don't know about'

'Exactly, as far as we know, whilst Hanson was outside, he may not have broken it at all,'

'Don't be daft' he thinks, but he knows she's right.

They leave, and he goes ahead to

'Hello' Eleanor says as she walks 'you are?'

'Hello I'm John.' he replies, 'John Halford. I'm Grace's brother'

'Well do come on in,'

'Thank you'

'Grace,' says opening the door, 'I've got your brother here'

'Hello love' he says planting a kiss on her cheek,

'Jack' Grace replies, sounding surprised, 'how are you.'

'I've met your niece' Eleanor says, 'my uncle works with her in the Metropolitan Police'

'You wor' Grace begins, she sees him put a finger to his lips and goes silent.

'Sandra' he says turning round to Eleanor, 'good girl, says that you've got a boyfriend on the Prisoner Pen Pal program'

Eleanor nods, 'yes me and Richard,'

_**Sandra's POV**_

She hears the mention of Hanson's name.

'Aren't together anymore are you Ellie' Sandra says, 'Hi Uncle Jack' she replies, giving Halford a wink,

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I was in the prison the other day, and I saw Richard, and he said you broke up on bad terms.'

She can only see Eleanor bite her lip.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**Sandra's POV**_

She's alone now, talking to Eleanor, hoping that with her alone, she will

'So you know that we're not together anymore, sad really' Ellie says back to her, sincerity in her eyes

'Eleanor, why did you lie to myself and Gerry about you're relationship with Richard,'

'I knew telling Robert would be a big mistake?'

'Why?'

'Never tell a copper anything in confidence,' Richard told me, 'if you want to keep a secret, you might as well tell the bloody tabloids.'

'I meant what I said earlier'

'About what?'

'Robert didn't tell us that you'd broken up on bad terms Eleanor, that was Ricky'

'Really what else does he say,'

'That he wasn't involved with any of the attacks'

'Well he would say that wouldn't he, those poor women'

'You know about these attacks?' she asks sounding half pleased, she knows that if Hanson has nothing to do with it, then Eleanor must know about it, and who is involved. Her mind goes over the suspects they have, Hanson, and now Eleanor and Robert Strickland may have had some role

'Why, what's happened to make him lie to us?'

She sees Ellie look over at her, and sees eyes begin to fill with tears, before she clutches Sandra hard, crying into her

'You've got to help me Sandra' Ellie pleads, 'Its Ricky, the reason why I left him was because he started bragging about these plans he'd got to eliminate those who apparently set him up, he mentioned this bloke who said that his wife was run over by '

'You said'

'I said I wanted no more of it,' Ellie continues, 'but as I tried to leave his house, he said that the name Eleanor Strickland would be going on his 'Reaper list'. Sandra, please, he's going to'

'Is that why he's back in prison,'

'It must be, he must have attacked those women, otherwise why would my uncle get him back '

'So you know Robert was behind…'

'That's because he's a good man,'

'That's generous Eleanor, and you know it, he did something bad

'But Richard will have,

'Robert's already said that he fabricated something about Richard going near us to get him back inside, know'

'Sandra, you've got to believe me though, he said

'I'll do my best' she says, 'leave it' to me and my team, he's in prison now, so he cant hurt you anyway.' she leaves to go back to Jack and her Mother, once Eleanor sees that the DS is out of sight, a sly smirk, grows across her face.

_**Jack POV**_

They are back in the car before Sandra tells him what she has been told. He can see that she's not keen on telling him, 'Don't tell me, Hanson's done something to upset her.'

'You can say that again' Sandra replies, 'she burst into tears in front of me'

'Why, what's Hanson done this time?'

'Eleanor said that she finished with Hanson because he was planning to eliminate those who he viewed responsible for getting him put

'The UCOS'

Sandra nods, she knows what he's thinking, and that he's got a point, 'but why not go after us, why our families?'

'That's the thing, he cant hurt me any longer, I got justice for Mary, you've got your mother, Brian's got Esther, Gerry's got Emily and the girls, he's got a way

Sandra nods, haunted by Jacks words, he is making a fair point, as much as she hates and deigns to want to admit it,

'what else did she say?'

'That when she said she wanted nothing to do with it, he said he was adding her name.

'Frightened of being discovered,'

'Yes' Sandra replies, clearly uneasy at the thought of the UCOS team being Haunted by Hanson from inside the slammer as well as out, 'but Hanson did say that he had little to gain from lying to us now he was in for life,'

'Never stopped him before'

Before she can respond, he sets off back to the office.

_**Sandra POV**_

'Just been to speak with Eleanor Strickland again' she says to Gerry as they walk back in,

'Oh really, what she say?' he asks, he's half pleased that there's someone to talk to around the place,

'That Hanson's threatening her and he's behind the UCOS attacks'

'So he lied to us'

'But we cant prove that, I mean he says he was under house arrest, now if we can confirm that with the team at his official residence then that means we can eliminate him as the one who attacked both Emily, and Esther'

'Then if Hanson didn't attack either of them, then why was his car found with the same message sent to Emily and Esther, you know, the 'friends to thank for this' one,

'I don't know really' she replies, 'for some reason I think we all seem to look at Hanson and his previous record and assume it must be him.'

'So you're saying Eleanor's lying'

'The Strickland family have hardly covered themselves in glory here have they Gerry'

'But surely, even Rob wouldn't do this sort of thing, surely'

Sandra nods, she knows that if there is something Robert Strickland is proud of its his job and reputation,

'Why would he put that in jeopardy?'

_**Jack POV**_

He's back at home, tea in one hand sat on the bench where he

'What do you think Mary?' he asks, 'its hardly surprising that he's going around intimidating Eleanor, I mean, we've seen what he's like. I'm surprised at Sandra, defending him like that.' He takes another swig from the cup, 'Oh I know that,' he says back to his wife, 'but if Hanson is innocent then who's behind it, surely Robert cant have anything to do with it, not in his position, surely?

Come on Mary, what do you think?'

**Sorry its taken longer than the others, been busy again, in the middle of writing a novel, and this too. More tomorrow hopefully. **

**Thanks for all the comments, appreciate them.**

**Matthew**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**Hanson's POV**_

He's sat, waiting for them to visit again, he was told this morning that Detective Superintendent Pulman and Gerry whatever his name is are coming back to at

'Sandra,' he says as he sees her walking towards him, he notices the face, it's the same one which with pleasure said, 'Richard Hanson, you are charged with the murder of Mary Halford', this means th

'I think Ricky you should start telling the truth' Sandra tells him

'What?'

'Eleanor Strickland burst into tears in front of DS Pullman' Gerry explains, 'says you tried to threaten her when she decided to dump you for lording over plans to bump of the members of the Unsolved Crimes and Open Case Squad'

'Threaten her?' he laughs in their faces, 'now who's being stupid'

'I would be careful Ricky, you currently have to wait 30 years before being eligible for parole, hate to turn it into a whole life term.'

'I've told you the truth from the first time we spoke over this, and I have not gone threatened Eleanor Strickland,'

'Then why would Eleanor Strickland go off like this'

'Look no further than your guv'nor' he tells them, 'did all sorts to stop me and Eleanor going together, she takes a look at me, decides she's made a mistake, the bitch and then that bastard quickly arranges for me to be put back inside,

'Come on Ricky,' Sandra tells him, 'we know how much y

'Doesn't mean I've done this,'

'Then who did?'

'Well, Eleanor Strickland told you Sandra that we were in a very happy relationship, took me to correct you, didn't it?'

'But Eleanor wouldn't have any sort of motive to attack the UCOS team?'

'The UCOS team have come under attack?' he asks surprised,

'Done smile' Gerry responds,

'I'm not laughing'

'You're our number one suspect,' Sandra retorts, 'and also, if you remem

'I don't know how that got there, I'

'Well Ricky, if it comes back that you never left the place where you were kept under house arrest, then to be honest you will be

'Good, and keep an eye out on Ellie Strickland'

'We will do.'

_**Gerry's POV**_

'Well'

'What do you mean well?' Sandra asks,

'Is he lying?'

'Well, actually, I think he's telling the truth' she can feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulls it out, placing it on the loudspeak for Gerry to hear, 'Sandra Pullman' she says

'It's me' Jack replies,

'Oh Hi Jack, what news?'

'Well, I've just been speaking to the officer in charge of Hanson's house arrest. Says he never left the House at all during

'Who was the officer,

'Jim Conolly'

'Right' Jim's one of

'Which eliminates that man as a suspect'

'Well Jack,

'Cant believe it'

'Well lets say that it leaves us with either Eleanor or Robert?'

'Why those two?'

'Because Eleanor told me 'those poor women' which means either she has done it or Robert, how else would she know?'

'And because she's found out about Hanson's record' Gerry adds, 'she can assume that we'll take a deeper interest in Hanson because of his links and history with us.'

'That's it!' she says triumphantly, 'She knows about his links to us, so

'But how does

They both look at each other, 'Strickland'

_**Brian's POV**_

He's sat at the bedside, Esther looks much better, a broken leg and a broken arm, but she's up in bed talking

'Sandra' Esther says, 'lovely to see you'

'Hello Esther' Sandra replies, 'Brian' she shakes the former DI's hand, 'how are you Esther'

'Fine, much better than I was when I first came in, been brilliant he has,'

'Any clearer on who's done this.'

'We've narrowed it down to two, we just need proof now.'

They are interrupted by the commotion of a trolley being raced through the ward on its way to the ICU.

'Grace Pullman 77, resident at the St Agnes Nursing Home, believed to have taken an overdose on pills, one daughter, trying to contact her now.

'God' screams Sandra, 'Mum, No!'


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**Sandra's POV**_

'I best go and check up on her' she says, she knows she's worried, 'You take care Esther okay'

Both Brian and Esther nod as she gets up, running in the direction of the trolley. As she gets towards them, a nurse comes up and tells her, 'sorry Madam, you cannot come past this point here, this is an emergency.'

'I'm her daughter'

'You sure?'

'Well, does this help' She gets out her ID, 'I'm Sandra Pullman, a Superintendent from the Metropolitan Police'

'Well, Superintendent, if that is your title. Do you that mean you're her daughter?'

'Sandra,' Grace says, her voice quiet, and feeble, 'Sandra, are you there?'

'Mum, what is it?, I'm here' she rushes to the bed, and hold's Grace's hand, 'what's happened?'

'I don't know, all I remember is I seem to be given more pills, and then…'

'Wait a minute' she says, half frightened, half angry, 'you're saying that you've been t

'Only the ones that I've been given'

'You've been given more'

'Well it seems like that, either that or the days are rushing through.'

'Well, I'll ask the Doctor to check you over,' she says, smiling, 'relax now, you're in good hands.

She places her hand on her mothers, she's half annoyed that it takes for something like her mother nearly be

'Mum, you've not tried to'

'Absolutely not.' Grace reacts, shouting at her, 'I am not like your father Sandra'

Sandra nods her head, almost embarrassed to have asked the question. 'I'm sorry Mum, I felt I had

'Any news on that case you've been working on, about your friends?'

'Mum, I can't say anything about it, work business.'

_**Jack's POV**_

He's sat down to his dinner, mulling over the case, he still cant believe that Hanson's been telling the truth, what with his track record, and that he's wanted to be able to get back at the UCOS team ever since he'd tried to run Hanson over. He thinks back to this, he still cringes at it, then Hanson got the upper hand when they found him not guilty, he can still see the smirk, the smile on Hanson's face when he walked out of court that day. Then he remembers when they managed to find the link between Hanson in the Ray Harris case, as much as he knows its unprofessional to feel so, it was one-all between Halford and Hanson. The news when Sandra came out with Gerry and Brian to tell him about Luke's admission, the halfway smile comes back, two-one, and when he hears the forewoman declare 'We find Richard Hanson guilty of Murder', three-one, and the life sentence wrapped up a four-one win.

'We got that one Mary,' he says to his wife, who he can still visualise, 'but if Hanson's not involved in this who's done this, who's got his car there. Robert's pissed me off, sorry love' she'd smack his hand for that one, 'but surely, he wouldn't, he's got too much to lose, but then how does Eleanor know about these attacks,' he resigns himself to it, 'he's got to be' he feels his anger rising, 'no wonder he kept it silent' he shouts, banging his fist against the table, sending the crockery shaking. A fierce banging comes from the porch, somebody is desperate, he thinks,

'I'm coming, I'm coming he says' he can hear a voice. 'Calm down, I'm here'

He opens the door, 'bloody hell, Sandra' is all he can say.

_**Sandra's POV**_

'Sandra' Jack asks, as he sees her crying, 'what's happened?'.

'It's Mum' she says, 'Someone's tried to kill her?'

'How do you know?'

'She collapsed at the Home this afternoon, and was rushed in tonight, she says that she feels like she's been taking more and more tablets, and the doctor told me tonight, that she had four times the usual dosage in her bloodstream, bleedin lucky she was, he told me, very lucky'

'Well, she's in the best place now Sandra,' he says passing her a whisky usually reserved for his chats with the wife. 'But how does that prove anything with Strickland and his niece'

'Thanks. But it must mean that Eleanor's tried to top her,'

'Not necessarily, I mean your da'

'Don't mention him, I've already asked her, she did not try to top herself.'

'But, we cant say it was definitely Ellie who's done this, there are several staff at that home.'

'Well how would Ellie know about us, and about the attacks, unless Robert's told her, but how would he know its ongoing investigation,

'He has his secrets Sandra, look at what happened with not telling us Hanson's been out for a month.'

She can only nod. Despite how he hurt her, she has the utmost respect for him. He's right, Strickland, both of them, are the key,

'You go tomorrow, as my uncle, try and get some answers, and while your there talk to her, See whether you can get anymore out of her. If we find that calling card again, play on it a little bit. But whatever you do, don't give her the impression you know what you do.

She sees Jack nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Jack's POV**_

He's sat in the car, he's been outside the home for at least twenty minutes. The main thing that they need now is to find some answers, if he claims he's the uncle as Eleanor already recognizes him as such they'll be more coming with information. Find a calling card with the message on it, then its got to be Eleanor and Robert involved.

'I don't know. What do you think love?' he asks Mary, 'time to go?' He gets out of the car, and walks towards the home, he's still unsure of how to play this, he knows he's got to get it right or there will be many a problem still awaiting them in the squad. They've been at this one for a week now, and still though they have made good progress, they still cannot say they have any

He marches in, thrusting the door open, that makes his mind up on how to play it. He walks to the reception, putting on a thunderous mask,

'Good Morning' she says, noticing the gentlemen going red with anger, 'can I help'

'Yes you can' he snaps back, taking on the role 'I want to know how come my sister very nearly died under the care of one of your nurses.'

'Your sister?' she asks, taken aback by the man's approach, she's had difficult people before, but not

'That's right, Grace Pullman, she was rushed into hospital, and says that the nurse who's been administering her medication has been giving several times her normal dosage.'

'Are you sure?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'I mean, is it that your sister was taking these extra ones on purpose. Perhaps she's had enough of you and your niece if that's how you behave' she says, immediately regretting the words.

'Well, my niece is beside herself' he says shouting back at the nurse, 'the Doctor says that my sister is very lucky to be alive. Perhaps you would like to tell her your comment, or your matron if that's what yo

'Well, w-w-what' she stumbles, 'sorry'

'Well what?' Jack roars, he knows he is onto something

'What do you want to know'

'I want to know who has been administering the medication to my sister over the last week.'

'Why then?'

'Because that's when she said her dosage was quadrupled.' He bangs on the desk. No sign of the Matron around. She would have come and spoken to him by now.'

He sees the receptionist, stumbling over her words,

'Sorry?'

'I'm afraid that information is not available. I cant tell you.'

'I want to know' Jack says, his voice rising. He can feel the temper inside him bubbling up as well, he hadn't expected that when he walked in.'

'Well you wont find out from me,'

'Oh wont I' he says speaking to her directly, 'very well then, if you don't tell me, then I'm going to file a lawsuit against this Home, and I will quote, what you said about me and my niece to the authorities. I'm sure the public would love to hear about your opinions on caring for the elderly.

'Alright Alright' she waves her arms to calm the man down, 'I'll have a look.'

'Thank you' he shouts at her, making sure that she knows she isn't off the hook.

It takes five minutes before she returns with the folder. 'The administer of your sister's pills was a Trainee Nurse, Eleanor Strickland.'

'Thanks very Much. You've been helpful.'

The receptionist smiles ruefully, she knows she shouldn't have done that.

But he's not done, he decides to go down to Grace's room, Sandra's given him a key, it's a chance to look over the place. When he's there, he can find a note on the bed, folded up. When he reaches it, he opens it up he looks down at the message, it reads.

'_You've got your friends to thank for this.'_

'Gotcha' he says clenching his fist. He quickly puts it in his pocket, wrapped in a plastic wallet. As he leaves he smiles. Once outside, he takes out his phone. The number belonging to Sandra, is tapped on the keypad.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_**Sandra's POV**_

It doesn't take long before she answers the phone, she's outside the hospital. Mum seems to be much better. Brian's back at work, Esther's fine at home. It shook her though, that it takes her Mum to be on the brink of death before she makes much notice. She bows her head shamefully before answering,

'Sandra Pullman'

'It's me' Jack replies,

'Oh Hi Jack what news?'

'it's the Stricklands'

'Yes' she shouts, clutching her fist, 'what evidence, though.'

'Well, the Nurse on the desk has told me that Eleanor Strickland has been issuing Grace the pills for the last week.'

'Wait a minute, Eleanor's been the one giving the pills to my Mum?'

'Yes'

'Well, as a trainee she's not allowed to do that, so that's something we can do the whole home for?'

'There's more'

'More?' she asks, 'what.'

'I went to your mothers room, there was a note on the bed, you'll never guess what it'

'You've got your friends to thank for this.'

'Which means Eleanor must have put it there when she administered the lethal pills. I mean, its hardly going to be the forefront of an ambulance to pick something 

'Right, you speak with Eleanor, again, don't let her know that we know she's done it. She doesn't know you're a copper does she?'

'Righto'

She hangs up, for the first time since she and Gerry made Strickland sweat, a smile crosses her face.

_**Jack's POV**_

He goes back inside, and head to Grace's room, he can see Eleanor giving it a good clean,

'Hello Eleanor'

'Ah Mr Halford' she replies, 'how's Grace?'

'Grace is fine, should make a full recovery hopefully.' He smiles, seeing the false smile

'That's good' Ellie says, coming towards him. 'When I heard about it, I was so worried. Grace is one of the nicest people to help.'

'That's Good'

'How's your niece baring up?'

'Well, she's doing her best, its happened at the wrong time really.'

'Why?' Eleanor snaps, 'when's the right time?' She corrects herself, 'sorry'

'It's she's just so snowed under with work at the moment,' Jack explains, 'she'd probably kill me for this, but she's investigating a series of attacks on the families of Police officers.'

'How interesting'

'Well like I said, she'd probably shoot me for telling you but she's told me that they know the person responsible is leaving a message with something like friends to thank for this written on it.'

'Really?' Ellie asks,

'Yes, amazing what some people could do to each other.'

'It is, I hope they get who's responsible.' Ellie replies, trying to show sincerity'

'Well, she says that they are close to a breakthrough. I'm off to

'Give Grace my love'

'I will do, and Eleanor, thanks for what you do for her.'

'No problem.' she says, smiling as the man leaves the room. Once she sees his car pulling away, she pulls out her mobile. 'DAC Robert Strickland' she says, 'tell him its urgent.'

_**Gerry's POV**_

'What you so happy about?' he asks as he sees Jack walk in, grinning from ear to ear,

'He's got a result on the case' Sandra says as she walks in, 'haven't you Uncle Jack.'

'Uncle?'

'He's been at the Home, pretending to be my Mums Brother, got some right results.'

'Go on' he says,

'Well, Eleanor has been issuing Grace with more tablets,'

'Really, but what does that have to do with this one?'

'This' Jack says, taking out the wallet from his coat, he passes it over to

'This is the same message

_**Sandra's POV**_

Right, when they notice the message isn't with them they're going to try and get it back so tonight we're heading to the Home. Brian you can go under the bed,'

'Why under'

'Because we can stake them both out'

'You're saying Strickland is in on this?' Gerry asks,

'Well how the hell would Eleanor know where Emily lived? What was Brian and Esther's car?'

She sees Standing nod.

'Well, Eleanor Strickland supplied Grace with more tablets' Jack says, 'and we found the same note.'

Gerry smiles, she can see he's up for it now, 'So what's the plan Guv'nor'

'Well, Jack, you hide under the quilts, leave a piece of paper on the bed, and if someone moves it, then come up, Gerry, can come out of the wardrobe and flick the lights on.

'What about you?'

'I'll be down the corridor.'

'Sounds good to me' Jack nods.

'Good, we'll get there at eight.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry this is late, my uncle has not been well so things have taken over recently. ML**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_**Strickland's POV**_

**He opens the door, and he walks in slowly, Eleanor follows in. Trying to make as little noise as possible.**

'**Now where is it?' He whispers, trying to ensure that he isn't heard.**

'**I left it on the bed, it should still be there.'**

'**You really shouldn't have left it there.'**

'**It's where I've left the others, alongside where the NoK is likely to find it.'**

'**But with Grace you know Sandra's going to be coming around here every couple of days. It points the attacks right at you.'**

'**But them and Hanson have history, and besides even he said they'd be too stupid to consider anyone else but him, even if he was inside.'**

'**But, unless you can move that piece of paper, then they have you for this.'**

_**Jack's POV**_

**He pulls back the covers, 'Will you shut up, people are trying to sleep you know.**

'**Jack?' Strickland says, horrified at the sight of the man.**

'**Robert, Eleanor, what a pleasant surprise, just minding the place, whilst Grace is in hospital.'**

'**Where is it?' Eleanor asks,**

'**Looking for 'your friends' note'**

'**Mr Halford, for your sister's sake where is it?'**

'**Ooh, were you just making a threat there?' Says Gerry, opening the wardrobe door, 'Eleanor, Bobby? What are you doing here?'**

'**Oh very clever' Strickland says,**

'**We know it is,' muffles Brian from under the bed, Jack smiles as his friend hauls himself out from under the bed, that's why we've caught you both here.'**

'**So Bob, what are you doing here, I mean it's nearly midnight, I mean Trainees aren't even allowed to work night shifts until they turn 18 can they Eleanor?'**

**Eleanor, going red with rage, refused to respond.**

'**Does Superintendent Pullman known what sort of stupid games and traps you are laying for people?'**

'**She does indeed,' Sandra says as she opens the door to the bedroom.**

**Brian, Jack and Gerry cannot resist a smirk at Strickland.**

Sandra's POV

'**Sandra, I can explain,' Stickland begins quickly, trying to deflect the attention away,'**

'**Yes you certainly can' she replies, staring, arms folded at her boss. She directs her attention to his niece, 'Eleanor Strickland, I am arresting you for the Attempted Murders of Emily Driscoll, Esther Lane and Grace Pullman. ****You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence'**

'**Sandra, I was totally unaware of what she was doing' Strickland pleads, as he sees the D.S. turn her attention back towards him.**

'**Robert Joseph Strickland, I am arresting you on suspicion of conspiracy to commit attempted murder and pervert the course of justice. ****You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence'**

'**Nice one Guvnor' Gerry cannot resist a high-five.**

'**Shut it Standing' Strickland shouts back as he is led out to the car.**

The following morning and she and Gerry are sat with the tape on, interviewing Strickland.

'**Well then, explain yourself?'**

'**Sandra, it wasn't how it looked?'**

'**Then why on earth did you end up in my mother's bedroom?'**

'**Because Eleanor had said that she had left something there and was nervous to go to reach it alone?'**

'**You mean the note?'**

'**Eleanor didn't tell me what was on it I swear?'**

'**Do you Rob?' Gerry asks, 'because if you're telling her porkies then your balls are going squeezed so tightly'**

'**Don't frighten him Gerry, he's got enough worries when Greene hears about this,'**

'**All right, all right, I'll tell you what I know.'**

'**Oh you'd better, because your looking at 10 years if you're done for conspiracy?'**

Jack's POV

'**Come on Eleanor, time for the truth'**

'**Mr Halford it's a set up, Ricky's the one who has organised all of these attacks**

'**How would you know that?'**

'**Because I saw Luke outside the Home yesterday, bragging about the three attacks.'**

'**Luke?' Brian asked, 'he's going straight'**

'**Is that what you think, I mean Mr Halford he was in the car with Ricky when he hit your wife.'**

'**We know that.' He peers, staring at Eleanor, 'he told us.'**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**Strickland's POV**_

**He can see them both staring at him, especially Standing, he knows how much Standing would want him to be responsible, to grate at him. He knows that Standing is protective of Emily, and that he wants to find out who is responsible.**

'**So Rob, what do you know?' Pullman shoots at him, he's never seen her look so angry, ever since she learned the truth about her father she had looked at the colleagues a different way.**

'**Eleanor came to me two days ago admitting that she was the one who had run away **

'**But what for, why?'**

'**She'd asked me how you were getting on, and I told her that you were able to eliminate Hanson from your enquiries. In response she admitted guilt.'**

'**But why didn't you mention that before?'**

'**I don't know, I'm sorry'**

'**Yeah right' Gerry sneers,**

'**That's right Standing.'**

'**But Robert, what does that have to do with Eleanor, if you're not involved?'**

'**Like I said, **

'**Next part please'**

'**She told me that she had left a note which would link her to both of the attacks on Emily and Esther and that she needed help'**

'**So you're saying that you were **

'**I told her I would help her retrieve the note, but that I would report the matter ti **

'**Then why didn't you'**

'**You were there, you didn't give me choice.'**

**Sandra glances at Gerry, 'interview suspended at 11:26'**

_**Sandra's POV**_

**The four of them are back in the UCOS office, Normally they'd be expecting Strickland to pop in and see how they were going on, but obvio**

'**What did Eleanor say?'**

'**She says she's being set up' Jack says,**

'**And that Luke Hanson is the one behind it.'**

'**Luke?' Gerry says,**

'**She played on his record' Jack says**

'**But his conviction for arson was quashed when Hanson went down'**

'**Playing on that he was in the car when they hit Mary.'**

'**Boy she didn't like it when I told her that we knew about what Luke had done.' ]**

'**Anyway, what did Strickland say?' Brian asked, 'any reason'**

'**Well, he's broken ranks shall we say' she smirks,**

'**Why?'**

'**He's told us that she's admitted to him responsibility and that he was there last night retrieving the note with her, but that she had to admit what she had done.'**

'**Do you think he's telling the truth?'**

'**He's fighting for his career, if we catch him for lying then he's finished, he knows that.' She says, explaining his case.**

'**But on the same notice Sandra, he's already perverted the court of justice by instigating Gerry as a suspect, and also arranging the release of Hanson on false pretences.'**

'**But we have Eleanor for administering the tablets,' Jack said,**

'**And Robert was here when the car was driven straight at Esther, - who in turn says that a girl ran past her.'**

** 'So it's got to be her' Gerry insists.**

** 'Well then, lets see what Ellie has to say for herself.' She says as she walks out, 'Jack'**

_**Jack's POV**_

**There now with Eleanor, he and Sandra, he knows that two things are going to happen in this situation, either Eleanor is going to dig her heels in and waste the next couple of hours where the ping pong between her and Strickland will begin, or she will end up getting upset about it and start coming clean.**

'**Interview with Miss Strickland resumed at 13:06, Brian Lane has left the room and Jack Halford is assisting me in the interview' he hears Sandra direct.**

'**Now Eleanor, what about Luke Hanson.'**

'**DS Pullman' Eleanor says confidently 'Luke laughed at me and told me that he had been administering extra tablets to your mother, and had driven straight into Mrs Lane's car on the high street, and that if I didn't keep my mouth shut that Ricky would kill me.'**

** 'Really?'**

** 'Yes, like I said, he's a monster, I mean Mr Halford, he was in the car which ran over your wife.'**

** 'And I told you that Luke told us that himself.'**

** 'I'm glad you have told us that Eleanor.'**

** Ellie smiled.**

** 'Because Robert has told us everything.'**

** 'About what?'**

** 'How you admitted what you had done to Mrs Lane and Mrs Pullman' Jack said.**

** 'It's not true'**

** 'OH ISN'T IT' He shouts back, 'TRY EXPLAINING HOW THE HOME CONFIRMED THAT **

** 'They trying to set me up.'**

** 'Oh really, then why has Mrs Lane reliably says that a woman matching your description ran past the car.'**

** 'FACE IT ELEANOR, THE GAME IS UP ADMIT IT'**

_**Eleanor's POV**_

**Tears roll down her face as she recognizes that she has been found out.**

'**Eleanor, tell us the truth this time.' Pullman shouts at her.**

'**When I met Ricky, he seemed desperate to try it on with me, wanting me to have fun with him.'**

'**You mean he seduced you.' Halford darts at her.**

'**Yes' **

'**How did that make you feel?'**

'**Nervous.'**

'**How did you learn of his past?'**

'**Robert warned me not to have anything to do with him, told me what he had done, this made me wary of him from the start.'**

'**So you ask Hanson'**

'**He boasts about it, describes you Mr Halford as a bitter man, as you tried to kill him, remember'**

'**Keep this about Ricky' Halford shouts, she can see he's uncomfortable about his past.**

'**AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED' Pullman shouts at her.**

'**I told him I wanted nothing to do with him. When he made threats I had to ensure that I couldn't get him released.'**

'**So you'**

'**Yes, I saw WPC Driscoll speaking with Mr Standing in the pub, shouting, after she stormed out, I followed her home, as she got in, smacked her with the ornament she has in her hallway.**

'**How did you know it was part of the UCOS team?'**

'**Hanson had given me your names, Sandra' she says with a smirk on her face. 'I knew you weren't Grace's brother Jack.**

'**Then what about Mrs Lane?' Jack asks, getting irritated**

'**It was easy, I saw Mr Lane in town one day, claiming to be the granddaughter of one of Esthers schoolfriends, so he tells me to look out for her, he was the one who told me the reg of the car. Ricky always said he was a nutter.**

'**Why did you use Hanson's car?'**

'**Nicked his keys from his house where he was under house arrest. – Knew you would go chasing after him tails in the air.'**

'**How did Robert get involved?'**

'**Robert you mean my uncle?'**

'**WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK' Halford bangs on the table.**

'**Robert is your supervisor, I asked him how your investigation was getting on, he told me that you'd eliminated Ricky, I came clean.'**

'**What did he say?'**

'**He told me that he would help me retrieve the note but that I had to go and tell you, or he would.'**

**She watches as Pullman and Halford glance at each other.**

'**Interview terminated at 14:51'**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**Strickland's POV**_

**He's been asked to speak to Sandra, privately, about the case. He's apprehensive though, wondering what she is going to mention.**

'**Sir will you please sit down.' She directs.**

'**Thank you.' He replies, 'How are you getting on.'**

'**Robert, following the confirmation of your story by Eleanor, UCOS are happily satisfied that you were telling us the truth last night as for your reasons being at the care home last night.'**

**He smiles, letting out a huge sigh of relief. 'That is good news' he says rising to his feet.**

'**However sir, it is the unanimous opinion of UCOS that you abused your position as Deputy Assistant Commissioner in securing Hanson's release.'**

**He gulps**

'**And in addition Sir, none of the four of us have confidence in your present position as D.A.C. If it is currently maintained by your person.' She says sounding more and more intimidatory.**

'**What are you trying to do – force me out?' he snarls,**

'**Nope, what I am saying is that you perverted the course of justice and that we have a duty to report it to the Commissioner who will decide what action is appropriate in this circumstance. You also directed me to arrest one of my colleagues even though he had been eliminated from our enquiries.**

**He sits in his chair, not wanting to say a word.**

_**Sandra's POV**_

'**Well, that's done then' she smiles at the rest of the team, 'fancy a drink?'**

'**Go on then' Gerry**

'**Aye I will' Brian says,**

'**Sandra' Jack says, 'the Commissioner is here'**

'**Sir' she says shaking Graham Greene's hand as he walks in.**

'**Sandra,' he acknowledges, 'Gentlemen'**

**The men nod,**

'**Sandra, I come to congratulate you on your results.'**

'**Thank you sir.'**

'**In addition I need to inform you that Robert Strickland met me half an hour ago, tendering his resignation as D.A.C. with immediate effect'**

'**Resignation what for?'**

'**I'll health, he says, believes you need to have confidence in your supervisor'**

'**Well tell him we wish him the very best.'**

'**He also said that he would like the position to go to you Sandra.'**

'**Bloody hell' Gerry said,**

'**And I am offering you the position, if you want it you can start at the beginning of October'**

'**Two weeks'**

'**Yes'**

'**Well, would you like it or not?'**

'**I'll call you on Sunday sir if that is ok.'**

'**Yes that's fine, Sandra your work here I think has been exemplary and you thoroughly deserve this promotion should you want it.**

'**Well I'll think about it.'**

'**Okay then, enjoy the weekend' the Commissioner said.**

'**Thank you sir.'**

**She turned to the team,**

'**Oh come on, don't look at me like that, lets go and get the drink.' She said smiling 'you don't know how many more cases we'll work on together,' she teased, adding a wink. **

**The gents all left, 'well come on then' Gerry said,**

**'Two minutes' she said.**

**When she sees them all gone, she goes to her office and looks at the paper. She sees the document typed out and printed, it reads 'Recommendation for Disciplinary Action to be taken against D.A.C. R.J. Strickland.' She thinks to Robert, now at home, and no longer in the position he'd worked hard to achieve. Which is the reason why she respected him in the first place, and picks the paper up, walks to her shredder and shreds the document.**

_**Thats my first fanfic done, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thanks to those of you who reviewed it. More from the guys at UCOS soon.**_


End file.
